Przygotowania
Rozdział VII: Przygotowania - Jak opatrunek? - spytał Suvil Valara. Toa Grawitacji, ociekający morską wodą, wzruszył ramionami. - Trzyma, ale nadal myślę, że mogliśmy porwać jakąś łódkę. - To jest ta „spluwa”? - spytał Kolda, wyrażając wątpliwości wszystkich. - Tak, pomoże nam. Valar chrząknął. - A ty najlepiej naszykuj już portfel - rzucił Toa Dźwięku do Agenta Zakonu. - Nie pomoże nam za darmo. - Skąd go wziąłeś? - spytał Anazis, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Omal go nie zabiłem - wyjaśnił z uśmieszkiem Toa Grawitacji. Kane również się wyszczerzył: - Zaczynam cię lubić. - Masz informacje? - spytał Kolda Suvila. - Nie. Valar... - Toa Dźwięku spojrzał zabójcy w oczy. - Przekazał je Vastatorusowi. Słuchający dotąd jednym uchem Daeryl i Raveris unieśli głowy. - On tam był? - Tak. - zmarszczył brwi Suvil. - Ale musiało mu się śpieszyć, bo jeszcze żyjemy. - Zaraz, skoro pirat ma informacje o zamku Marachela, czy to nie znaczy... - zaczął powoli Kolda. - Że znając nasze szczęście, wpadniemy na niego w twierdzy. - dokończył Toa Dźwięku. - Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu - stwierdził Daeryl. - Dodatkowy problem - zaprzeczył Anazis. - Co robimy, dowódco? - Raveris spojrzał na zasępionego Suvila. - Realizujemy naszą misję. Kuri jest priorytetem, reszta mnie nie obchodzi. Ktoś zmienił zdanie i chce się wycofać? Toa wymienili spojrzenia i każdy po kolei potrząsnął przecząco głową. Nawet Kane. - Tylko nie myśl, że robię to dla ciebie, Suvil. Toa Dźwięku przewrócił oczami. - Świetnie. Z Valarem mieliśmy trochę czasu i nieco zmieniliśmy nasz plan. - Dajesz - zachęcił Anazis. *** Krzywy Rumpel dobił do brzegu Hallgar, niewielkiego miasteczka portowego na południu Zakazu. Suvil, Kolda i Kane wybrali się na nadbrzeżny targ, kupić odpowiedni ekwipunek na wyprawę. W międzyczasie, pozostali załatwiali jakiś transport. Toa Dźwięku nagle poczuł lekkie pchnięcie z boku. Odruchowo spojrzał w dół i zauważył brak sakiewki. Odwrócił się, wściekły, tylko by dostrzec Kane’a zderzającego się z jakimś Vortixx. Toa Światła solennie przeprosił, poklepał Vortixx po plecach i popchnął w tłum, po czym rzucił Toa Dźwięku jego sakiewkę z uśmiechem. Sam przyjrzał się zdobycznemu nożowi, prychnął z niezadowoleniem i wbił oręż w ścianę najbliższego stoiska. - Dzięki - burknął Suvil, wpatrując się w Kualsi Kane’a w formie złotej Hau. W międzyczasie, Kolda zauważył stragan z tobołami i pomachał do towarzyszy ręką. Parę chwil później, wyekwipowani, rozeszli się. Przed wypadem rozdzielili widgety, ale Kane odmówił, twierdząc, że zdobędzie jakieś po drodze. Teraz kieszonkowiec żonglował niewielkimi sakiewkami. Suvil westchnął. Niecałą godzinę później wrócili na pokład Krzywego Rumpla z torbami wypełnionymi żywnością, gdzie znajdowali się już pozostali z ośmioma Kikanalo. - Nie moglibyśmy jechać na Tahtorakach? - nachmurzył się Kane. - Albo chociaż na saniach zaprzężonych w Fikou? Kikanalo są nudne... - Mieliście jakieś problemy? - spytał Kolda drugi zespół. - Sprzedawca drogo się targował, ale Valar postraszył go mieczem, a Anazis pięściami - stwierdził Raveris, przymocowując do łęku swojego wierzchowca drugi kołczan ze strzałami. - I zszedł do połowy ceny. - W takim razie... chyba możemy ruszać - zastanowił się Suvil. - Wiecie co robić, zresztą rozstaniemy się dopiero jutro. No to w drogę. Większość zapasów załadowali na wolnego wierzchowca, po czym pożegnali się z Tarpanem. Karsianin stwierdził, że nic tu po nim i wraca do domu. Kolda podziękował mu osobiście i kilka minut później Krzywy Rumpel zniknął za horyzontem. *** - Wysepka Marachela znajduje się przy wschodnim brzegu jeziora. W odległości kilku kio nie ma żywej duszy, tereny są spustoszone wojną. - zaczął Suvil. - Makuta wykorzystał fakt, że obecnie jezioro jest strefą wolną od walk, bo to główne źródło wody pitnej wyspy i skrył się tam. - Pamiętam, gdzie konkretnie znajduje się jego twierdza - potwierdził Valar, który przez chwilę miał dostęp do informacji Casara. Kolda również skinął głową, dysponując własnymi informacjami. - Placówka na pewno jest dobrze strzeżona, dlatego potrzebujemy wsparcia. Tu wkraczacie wy - Suvil spojrzał na Anazisa, Koldę, Raverisa i Daeryla. - Znajdziecie najwyższego rangą oficera w pobliżu i przekonacie do najechania zamku. Kolda i Daeryl biorą południe, Anazis i Raveris północ. Toa Dźwięku pomieszał dotychczasowe „pary”, by skłonić wojowników do współpracy. Sztuczka stara jak świat. - Ja, Kane i Valar dotrzemy do twierdzy. Kane ją zinfiltruje, dzięki masce teleportacji i swojej niewidzialności. Mnie Kuri pamięta, przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Valar... będzie rozbił za spluwę. Poczekamy na wasze wsparcie, a jeśli nie dotrzecie... zaatakujemy sami. Wy macie zrobić to samo, jeśli nie będzie pozostałych. Jeśli nie uda wam się przeciągnąć na naszą stronę Skakdi, wynoście się z Zakazu, nie warto ryzykować. - Nie ma opcji - wziął się pod boki Anazis. - Wszyscy wiemy, jaka jest stawka i nie zamierzamy odpuścić. Na przyszłość daruj sobie takie pieprzenie. Pozostali Toa potwierdzili. Suvil mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. - Kuri jest naszym priorytetem i to ją mamy zabrać. Jeśli będziemy w opałach i będziemy musieli się ewakuować, Kane ucieknie z nią na południe, przy okazji szkoląc, a my opóźnimy pościg. Kane i Valar są naszą największą szansą na uśmiercenie Marachela, pozostali nie mają większych szans z Makutą, chcę, byście to zrozumieli i nie bohaterzyli. Wątpię, że Kuri będzie dla nas większym wsparciem, choć jest silniejsza, niż się wydaje. - A co, jeśli wpadniemy na Vastacośtam? - zapytał Anazis. - Tu macie większe szanse, ale z nim pewnie będą jego piraci. Jeśli będziecie musieli z nim walczyć, nie róbcie tego sami. Albo nie, mam lepszy pomysł. Ten bydlak jest mój - w błękitnych oczach Suvila pojawił się złowrogi błysk. - Nawet jeśli się mnie spodziewa, nie docenia mnie. - Z tego co słyszałem, wasze dwa jedyne spotkania kończyły się tobą na granicy śmierci i nim odchodzącym bez najmniejszego uszczerbku, więc... - powiedział Valar, robiąc niewinną minę. Toa Dźwięku zmrużył oczy. - Południem wyspy targają wojny gangów, być może się na nich natkniemy. Ale jesteśmy zbyt silną grupą, by stanowili dla nas zagrożenie. - Ja jestem zbyt silny - uśmiechnął się Toa Grawitacji. - Jeszcze coś i cię wyciszę - burknął Suvil. - Ale teraz gangsterzy są zajęci, jakiś zabójca wybił kadrę dowódczą. Toa spojrzeli na Valara, a ten zdziwiony potrząsnął głową. - To nie ja, to musiał być ktoś inny. Słowo. - uniósł ręce wojownik. - Jeśli nas zaatakują, skopiemy ich tak, że się nie pozbierają - zapewnił Daeryl. Kolda uśmiechnął się. - Nasz port docelowy na Zakazie to Hallgar, obkupimy się i będziemy mogli wyruszyć na północ. Za terytorium gangów czeka nas kawałek bezpiecznego terenu, potem strefa wojny, nieustannie przesuwająca się linia frontu i brzeg jeziora. Raveris i Anazis będą jeszcze musieli wejść na terytorium Północy. - Wszystko jasne? - spytał Suvil, podnosząc się. Toa pokiwali powoli głowami, przetrawiając informacje. Teraz nie było już odwrotu. *** - Teraz nie mamy już odwrotu - stwierdził Kolda, oglądając się za ramię. Mijał trzeci dzień odkąd opuścili terytoria zakaziańskich gangów, zbliżali się do granicy stosunkowo bezpiecznej strefy, pełnej niewielkich wiosek. - Nigdy nie widziałem Skakdi uprawiających ziemię - stwierdził Daeryl. - Przecież dopiero niedawno zobaczyłeś jakiegokolwiek Skakdi - zwrócił uwagę Anazis. - No właśnie. Przejechali obok spalonych pozostałości jakiejś osady. Raveris obejrzał ślady pożaru i stwierdzi, że wybuchł jakiś tydzień temu. - To mógł być przypadek - podrapał się po głowie Kane. - I przypadkowo ktoś się skaleczył, a krew chlusnęła aż pod sufit - wskazał zabryzganą ścianę Valar. - Jak na Toa Światła masz kiepski wzrok. Kane prychnął i już się nie odzywał. - Myślałem, że to miał być bezpieczny teren - oznajmił Daeryl. - Nie będziecie się tu nudzić - powiedział Anazis jemu i Koldzie. Ruszyli dalej, na północny wschód. Widziane wioski mijali z daleka, nie chcąc tracić czasu na kontakty z miejscowymi. Dotarli do ściany lasu, na którego gałęziach wisiało kilka trupów. - Pewnie dezerterzy - rzucił Suvil, wyrażając myśli wszystkich Toa. Wojownik nie wiedział, czy jego plan się powiedzie, nie mógł tego wiedzieć. Wiele zależało od tego, czy jego przyjaciele zdobędą wsparcie oddziałów Skakdi. I od zgrania się w czasie. I od pojawienia się trzeciej strony w postaci Vastatorusa. Marachel chciał dopaść Suvila, ale dlaczego? Przez jego powiązania z Kuri? A może chodziło o dawną działalność Toa Dźwięku na niekorzyść Bractwa? Albo o coś jeszcze innego? Podzielił się tymi wątpliwościami na wieczornym postoju. - Pewnie zrobił Kuri pranie mózgu i ona ma cię teraz zabić - powiedział Kane, wpatrując się w dno swojego kubka. Zanim Suvil zdążył odpowiedzieć, wtrącił się Daeryl: - Dlaczego wy dwaj tak się nie lubicie? - spytał oparty o zwalony pieniek Toa Roślinności. - Dobre pytanie - zgodził się wpatrujący w nocne niebo Anazis. Toa Światła i Dźwięku wymienili spojrzenia. - Ukradł mi miecz. - Uratowałem ci życie. - I mnie okradłeś. - Dopiero później. - Przedtem tylko próbowałeś. - Zasłużyłeś sobie, byłeś strasznie... irytujący. - O, tak, to wiele wyjaśnia - mruknął łucznik. Suvil westchnął. - To było na Vhanit, wyspie pełnej niewolników i ich władców. Miałem zlikwidować przywódcę szajki zabójców. Valar nadstawił uszu, widocznie ciekaw swojej konkurencji. - Uznałem, że w pojedynkę trudno mi będzie go dopaść, dlatego spróbowałem znaleźć pomoc. - Znalazł mnie - wtrącił się Kane. - Miałem coś ukraść właśnie temu zabójcy, dlatego stwierdziłem, że czemu by nie napuścić na niego jakiegoś zakapiora. Wiedziałem, gdzie krył się cel, więc przekazałem informacje Suvilowi. - Ale w chwilę potem, próbował podpieprzyć wszystkie moje widgety. A gdy ‘’’wybiłem’’’ mu to z głowy, teleportował się. Zakradłem się do willi ofiary, ale tam czekał na mnie on sam i kilka jego asasynek. - Asasynek? Kobiet? - uniósł nagle głowę Kolda, zaciekawiony. - Mhm - skinął głową Toa Dźwięku. - Lepiej opowiedz po tym, jak cię skopali - wtrącił się Kane. - Walka nie szła po mojej myśli i musiałem się wycofać. - Uciec - uściślił złodziej. - Po paru dniach zaatakowałem znowu, tym razem z pomocą Kane’a, którego odnalazłem. - Zdjąłem zabójczynie i ruszyłem ukraść, co miałem. - Trafiłem z przywódcą zabójców na dach, gdzie stoczyliśmy walkę. - Przegrywał, do momentu gdy teleportowałem się tam i przebiłem jego przeciwnika na wylot światłem. - Wtedy ja zdołałem go zabić. Byłem ranny, a on jeszcze próbowałeś ukraść mi miecz. Zrzuciłem go z dachu falą dźwiękową. - Uratowałem się dzięki masce. - Liczyłem na coś lepszego - mruknął Daeryl. Suvil prychnął. *** Gdy wzeszło słońce, Toa już byli w drodze. Wjeżdżali na coraz niebezpieczniejsze tereny, zawsze istniała szansa, że zamiast przekonać Skakdi do pomocy, skończą walcząc z nimi. Kolda, jadący na przedzie, zatrzymał się. Odwrócił się do Suvila i powiedział: - Tutaj rozchodzą się nasze drogi. - Jesteś pewien? - spytał Toa Dźwięku. - Chyba jeszcze czas, możecie odłączyć się później. - Lepiej mieć więcej czasu na znalezienie i przekonanie Zakazian, nie mówiąc o zebraniu wojsk i dotarcie do zamku. - Niech wam będzie - skinął głową Suvil. - Trzymajcie się i nie zgińcie. Kolda uśmiechnął się chłodno. - Wy też. Daeryl już na niego czekał. Toa Ognia i Lodu skręcili na zachód i wjechali do rozpoczynającego się tu wielkiego kamiennego miasta. Pozostali ruszyli naprzód, a ładunek jucznego Kikanalo robił się coraz lżejszy. Mieli szczęście, nie napotykając żadnych dezerterów i bandytów. Być może Makuta Marachel wytrzebił już tę okolicę. Jechali środkiem zrujnowanego murowanego miasta, wszystkie domy miały powyrywane drzwi, niektórym brakowało ścian, na ulicy zalegały kupy gruzu, kamienną posadzkę rozrywały korzenie roślin odbierających to, co niegdyś zagarnęli sobie Zakazianie. Widzieli też zmasakrowane ciała Skakdi, objadane przez rzadko tu widoczne Nekrozięby, ślady przejść oddziałów i szeroko pojęte oznaki wojny. - Nekrozięby? - spytał Anazis, gdy dowiedział się nazwy ptaków. - Naprawdę? Jeden z Rahi poderwał dziób znad zwłok i odezwał się rozgniewanym trelem. - Chyba cię nie lubi - rzucił Kane. Toa parsknęli śmiechem. Jednak później, ponury nastrój udzielił się wszystkim. Wiedzieli, że pozostali czują to samo, zwłaszcza Daeryl, który dotąd wiódł spokojne życie w swojej dżungli, pełnej odgłosów Rahi. Tu panowała martwa cisza. Suvil pewnie byłby wniebowzięty, gdyby nie byłoby tu tylu zniszczeń i śladów masakry. Spokoju nie zakłócała już paplanina Toa Roślinności: - Polowaliśmy na jaszczurki - opowiadał Toa Roślinności. - Ich gruczoły wystają po bokach szyi i wystarczy na nie nacisnąć, a one same wyplują jad. Można nim oczyszczać rany i... Valar zaczął rozmyślać. Nadal nie wiedział, co myśleć o tych Toa. Kane i Kolda byli pragmatyczni, choć zabójca nie powierzyłby Toa Światła swojego życia, Suvila trapiły jakieś wewnętrzne demony, z tego, co Valara zrozumiał. Anazis i Daeryl rzucali żartami, ale Toa Roślinności był młody i niedoświadczony. Raverisa nie mógł rozgryźć, Toa Ognia był skryty i rzadko się udzielał. ''- I to oni chcą rzucić wyzwanie Makucie. A ja razem z nimi.'' Toa Grawitacji poczuł kroplę wody rozbryzgującą się na jego Kanohi. Zaklął, poprawiając kaptur. Zaczęło lać. Grupa zwolniła. Suvil, robiący za „czujkę” i wychwytujący dotąd wszystkie odgłosy w okolicy, miał teraz spore utrudnienie. Woda spłukiwała pył z ciągnącej się w nieskończoność ulicy. Nagle, rozległ się przeciągły ryk. Wojownicy zamarli. Suvil uniósł dłoń, nakazując im być cicho. Zamknął oczy. Skupił się. - Co to było? - szeptem zapytał Raveris. - Tahtorak - wymamrotał przerażony Valar. Kane zaklął bezgłośnie. Anazis uśmiechnął się, przygryzając zębami wargę. - Mam doświadczenie w walce ze smokami. - Przecież to przez nie straciłeś pamięć - zauważył Toa Ognia. Toa Kamienia spojrzał na niego spode łba zza swojej Garai. - Jest daleko, ale nie dość daleko - oznajmił wreszcie Suvil. - Raczej przejdzie bokiem. - Raczej? - powtórzył Kane, nadal szeptem. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja wolę nie ryzykować. - Boisz się? - rzucił ironicznie Suvil. - Mam doświadczenie - powtórzył Anazis, kładąc dłoń na drzewcu swojej halabardy. - Lepiej przeczekajmy kilka godzin. Może przestanie padać. Suvilowi nie uśmiechało się marnowanie czasu. Teraz, był on kluczowy dla sukcesu ich misji. Ale wodna zasłona utrudniała mu „nawigację” i zmniejszała widoczność. Pałętający się po okolicy Tahtorak też nie był niczym dobrym. Jednak przekonały go dopiero biała nitka na niebie i grzmot, który nastąpił chwilę później. - Dobra, idziemy. *** Schronili się na piętrze domu stojącego w jakimś zaułku, wierzchowce zostawili na parterze. Jedna ze ścian domu była kompletnie rozwalona, ale Anazis szybko to naprawił. Raveris trzymał w dłoni garść korzeni, które zebrał pod drodze, osuszając. - Jak poradzilibyśmy sobie bez ciebie? - spytał z westchnieniem Suvil. - Musielibyśmy bardzo szybko pociera-- - zaczął Anazis, ale Kane cmoknął, wyrwał Toa Ognia rośliny i położył na podłodze. Z jego otwartej dłoni wyszedł strumień światła, praktycznie laser. Najpierw pojawił się dym, a potem iskra. - Nieźle - ocenił Valar. Złodziej tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Jeśli mamy marnować czas - powiedział stojący przy oknie Suvil. - to chociaż poświęćmy go na trening. Valar i Anazis, na środek. - Ale tu nie ma wystarczająco miejsca na wymachiwanie halabardą - zauważył Toa Kamienia. Suvil uśmiechnął się. - Valar i Anazis, na zewnątrz. Toa westchnęli, ale posłuchali przywódcy. Zeszli na niewielki placyk w zaułku, w którym Anazis mógł już bez przeszkód wywijać swoją bronią. Valar wyciągnął swoje krótkie miecze, pochylił się, uginając nogi i czekał. Toa Kamienia prychnął, jak jakieś dzikie Rahi. Ruszył naprzód, tnąc poziomo. Valar podskoczył wysoko, unikając ciosu. Wylądował i ciachnął mieczami, ale Anazis zdążył zablokować atak drzewcem halabardy. Zabójca złapał uniesioną broń przeciwnika, po czym wybił się i przeskoczył za plecy Anazisa, a następnie uderzył na odlew ostrzem. Toa Kamienia w mgnieniu oka obrócił się na pięcie, kontratakując. Zarówno obserwujący walkę, jak i sam Valar byli zaskoczeni szybkością ciosu. Jego siłą również. Toa Grawitacji przeciął powietrze i uderzył twardo o ścianę jednego z budynków, po czym ruszył chwiejnie ku oponentowi. Był zły. Zaatakował, wściekle młócąc ostrzami. Anazis blokował każdy cios drzewcem broni, wymachując nim lekko w lewo i w prawo. Jednak częstotliwość natarć zmusiła go do wycofania się. Znalazł się pod ścianą kolejnego budynku i szybko wykonał zamach bronią. Valar był na to przygotowany, uniknął go tak jak przedtem i chciał natrzeć na przeciwnika, ale ten odrzucił go kopniakiem. Halabarda pomknęła w przeciwną stronę, ale Toa Grawitacji znowu jej uniknął, tym razem pochylając się nisko, po czym wybił się i kopnął w locie Anazisa w twarz. Toa Kamienia chciał uderzyć go lewym sierpowym, ruszając naprzód, ale Valar uniknął go, po czym kopniakiem z kucnięcia posłał przeciwnika na jedno kolano. Toa Grawitacji błyskawicznie wstał i przyłożył oba miecze z dwóch stron szyi Anazisa. ''- Dobrze, że Koldy tu nie ma'' - pomyślał Suvil, wspominając starcie Toa Lodu z Toa Kamienia. ''- Teraz ci dwaj całkiem by się pożarli.'' - Dlaczego tak się wściekłeś, gdy rzuciłem tobą o ścianę? - spytał Anazis Valara w drodze do kryjówki. - Uderzyłem głową o mur, a tam mam bardzo wrażliwą ranę - wyjaśnił zabójca. - Każde kolejne zranienie powoduje ogromny ból. - Zapamiętam na przyszłość - wyszczerzył się Toa Kamienia. Valar mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Gdy wrócili do pokoju, cali mokrzy, Toa Grawitacji zapytał o to, co od jakiegoś czasu tkwiło w jego głowie: - Dlaczego tak ci się spieszy, by uratować tę Kuri? Suvil westchnął. - Złożyłem obietnicę umierającemu przyjacielowi, że dostarczę Kuri Kamień Toa. Nie udało mi się, więc teraz chcę to jakoś naprawić. Toa Grawitacji skinął głową, rozumiejąc. - Przestało padać - rzucił Kane, wyglądając przez okno. - Możemy ruszać. *** Jezioro nadal było spokojne po trwającej kilka dni temu burzy. Wojownicy znowu usłyszeli Tahtoraka i skręcili ostro na wschód, trafiając do nadbrzeżnej dzielnicy zrujnowanego miasta. - Myślałem, że tereny wokół jeziora to strefa wolna od walk - stwierdził Kane. - Widocznie ktoś zapomniał o tym uprzedzić walczących - mruknął Anazis. Budynki tu były w niewiele lepszym stanie niż w głębi miasta i tu też nie było ani śladu żywej duszy. - Wynośmy się stąd - zasugerował Raveris. - Miałeś wizję? - od razu odwrócił się ku niemu Suvil. Nauczył się już, że warto polegać na przewidywaniach Toa Ognia. - Nie, po prostu nie podoba mi się tu. Suvil skinął głową i raz jeszcze spojrzał na jezioro. Wiedział, że będzie duże, ale nie sądził, że aż tak ogromne. Wiele razy bywał na morzu, ale to była inna sytuacja. On i jego towarzysze we wrogiej krainie w opustoszałym mieście. W którym szalał Tahtorak. Czuł się przytłoczony. - Masz rację - stwierdził po chwili. - Wracamy. Skierowali się na północny zachód, dodatkowy Kikanalo nie zarywał się już pod ciężarem ładunku, a Anazis zapytał: - Kiedy w ogóle przekroczymy linię frontu? - Zrobiliśmy to wczoraj - wyjaśnił Toa Dźwięku. Zaskoczony halabardnik obejrzał się za siebie, jakby mógł ją wypatrzyć. - Mieliśmy szczęście, widocznie wstrzymali działania zbrojne. Albo uznali, że lepiej nie walczyć w okolicy jedynego źródła wody pitnej na wyspie. - Huh, to znaczy, że... Suvil wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń. Toa Kamienia potrząsnął nią z uśmiechem. - Nie, nie zginiemy. - spojrzał na Raverisa. - Prawda? Toa Ognia skinął głową, z poważną miną. Parę chwil potem, dwaj wojownicy ruszyli dalej na północ spustoszonego miasta. Suvil spojrzał na Valara i Kane’a. Plan Toa wkraczał w kolejną fazę. - I to by było na tyle - oznajmił Toa Światła. Trzej wojownicy, razem z coraz lżejszym Kikanalo bez jeźdźca odbili na zachód, ku twierdzy tajemniczego Makuty. Toa Dźwięku rozmyślał o swoich towarzyszach. Valar był płatnym zabójcą, ale wydawało się, że można na nim polegać. Zwłaszcza po zapłacie, jaką miał mu zafundować Zakon Mata Nui. Po tych wszystkich burzliwych latach, Suvil pragnął znaleźć kilka osób, którym mógłby po prostu zaufać. Ale czy Toa Grawitacji był jedną z nich? A co dopiero Kane? Złodziej kilkukrotnie próbował go ukraść, ale z drugiej strony bardzo mu pomógł na Vhanit. Czy Toa Dźwięku mógł mu powierzyć Kuri? Zresztą, czemu się nią przejmował, przez te parę dni ich znajomości, ona nawet nie była dla niego miła. Ale widocznie była przyjaciółką Kerhesa, wobec którego miał niewypełnioną obietnicę i niespłacony dług. - Mówiłeś, że nie ma żywych istot w promieniu kilku kio od twierdzy. Nie kilku mio - zauważył Kane. Suvil musiał przyznać mu rację. Tu również, czego się spodziewali, panowała cisza. Marachel zadbał, by nikt nie plątał się w okolicy jego fortecy. A później zajął się większym terenem. Skakdi pewnie nie podejrzewali nawet, że jakiś członek Bractwa mógł skryć się w samym centrum ich wyspy. Z każdym kolejnym pokonywanym bio, Suvilowi zdawało się, że coraz ciężej robi mu się na sercu. Westchnął bezgłośnie i potrząsnął głową, chcąc odpędzić złe myśli. - Gdzie nauczyłeś się tak walczyć? - spytał Kane Valara. - Widziałem jak wymachiwałeś tymi mieczami i... niemal jestem pod wrażeniem. - Miałem dobrego nauczyciela - wzruszył ramionami zabójca. - Tego samego, który zresztą szkolił Vastatorusa, jak się niedawno dowiedziałem. Suvil rozszerzył oczy. - Ale bez obaw, Morgulis uznawał mnie za swojego najlepszego ucznia. Chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, zwłaszcza przede mną. - uśmiechnął się do wspomnień Toa. - Co się z nim stało? - spytał Suvil. Valar zmarszczył czoło. - Dorwało go paru bandziorów. Potem ja dorwałem ich - Toa Grawitacji ścisnął mocniej cugle swojego wierzchowca. Dalsza podróż minęła im w dojmującej ciszy. Do zamku dzieliło ich parę dni drogi, ale nie zamierzali szturmować go od razu. Zgodnie z planem, woleli poczekać na dwie armie Skakdi. Nie byli przecież samobójcami. *** Valar zadeptał wypalone ognisko, po czym wyszedł ze zrujnowanego domku, wprost w rzednącą mgłę. Suvil i Kane już siodłali swoje Kikanalo, pozostał tylko wierzchowiec zabójcy i luzak, pozbawiony wreszcie bagażu. - Jutro powinniśmy zobaczyć twierdzę - oznajmił poprzedniego wieczoru Toa Dźwięku. - Musimy być bardzo ostrożni, Rahkshi i Skakdi nie mogą nas dostrzec. Inaczej misja zmieni się w samobójstwo. Kane i Valar pokiwali głowami, obaj doskonale to rozumieli i akceptowali. Gdyby było inaczej, nie tkwiliby tu teraz. Przez kilka godzin jechali na rumakach, potem z nim zsiedli. Poruszali się wolniej, ale była mniejsza szansa, że wpadną na któregoś z ludzi Makuty. Suvil był zmęczony. W nocy znowu śniły mu się pożoga i rzeź, wizje były bardziej natarczywe i realne, im bliżej znajdował się zamek Marachela. Nie chciał niepokoić tym towarzyszy i dlatego codziennie budził się zlany zimnym potem. ''- Niech to, nie mogę się teraz bać. Nie mam na to czasu.'' Wstrzymał pochód, gdy usłyszał daleko z przodu jakieś kroki. Metaliczny zgrzyt opancerzonych stóp ocierających się o kamienny bruk. Poinformował o tym zabójcę i złodzieja. Kane postanowił udać się na zwiad. Na oczach pozostałych stał się najpierw przezroczysty, a potem niewidzialny, manipulując promieniami światła wokół niego. Potem zaczął „skakać”, przenosić się o kilkadziesiąt bio w przód, gdzie pozwalał mu zasięg jego wzorku. Przy każdym kolejnym pojawieniu w innym miejscu jego zasłona słabła, ale szybko ją naprawiał. Wrócił po paru minutach, zmieszany. - Musicie to zobaczyć - oznajmił. Ruszyli, prowadzeni przez Toa Światła, zostawiwszy wierzchowce. Po paru kio, natknęli się na dziwny widok. - Czy to jest to, co ja myślę? - wskazywał na środek ulicy Kane. Wszyscy trzej byli otoczeni polem ciszy stworzonym przez Suvila, przez co mogli bezpiecznie rozmawiać. Przed ich oczami spokojnie, koślawo, kroczył sobie opancerzony na pomarańczowo i czerwono, wysoki na jakieś trzy czwarte Toa... robot. - Wygląda, jakby miał się rozpaść przy dotknięciu - mruknął Valar. Istotnie, jeśli istniały dwa słowa mogące opisać maszynę, najpewniej brzmiały: „kupa złomu”. Blaszak nie sprawiał wrażenia niebezpiecznego, wręcz przeciwnie, przyczepione do jego rąk dwa ostrza i wydłużona szyja nadawały mu raczej komicznego wyglądu. ''- Wygląda jak jakieś Husi. Zmutowa-- Cholera, przez te koszmary się nie wyspałem'' - pomyślał Toa Dźwięku. - Nie umawialiśmy się na żadne roboty - zauważył Kane. Suvil myślał. - Słyszałem kiedyś, że jakiś Toa Dźwięku aktywował uśpione roboty, czy coś takiego... - zaczął Valar. Przywódca pokręcił głową. - Ten robot to zwiadowca. Spójrzcie na jego broń i pancerz. Nie jest dostosowany do walki. Pewnie jest połączony z bazą, albo innymi maszynami. Nawet gdyby udało mi się odkryć jego częstotliwość, ujawniłbym naszą obecność. - Hm, czyli jesteś pewien, że jak dotąd nas nie wykrył? - spytał Valar. Kane spojrzał na Toa Grawitacji. - Na pewno nas nie widzi. - I nie słyszy. - Suvil przyłączył się do spojrzenia Toa Światła. - Mhm. To dlaczego się na nas patrzy? Wojownicy podążyli za wzrokiem Toa Grawitacji i zobaczyli parę wyłupiastych, czarnych kul wystających ze spłaszczonego łba maszyny. Zwróconych w ich stronę. Toa spojrzeli po sobie. - Termowizja - powiedzieli Suvil i Valar jednocześnie. - Niekoniecznie - zaprzeczył Kane. - Może się zawiesił. Albo po prostu patrzy się w tę stronę. - Czyli co, czekamy i ryzykujemy, że jednak nas widzi i za chwilę ściągnie nam na łeb całą hordę mu podobnych? - spytał zabójca. - Nie wiemy, czy już nadał komunikat. Nie wiemy, czy jego zniszczenie nie wezwie innych. Nie wiemy nawet, czy są inne - analizował Suvil. - To twoja decyzja - powiedział Kane, patrząc mu w oczy. - Atakujemy, ujawniamy się i próbujemy odbić Kuri, albo liczymy, że dzisiaj jest nasz szczęśliwy dzień. Toa Dźwięku zamknął oczy. Skupił się. W międzyczasie, robot nadal patrzył w ich stronę. Suvil otworzył oczy, w których pojawił się niebezpieczny blask. Skinął głową. - Ruszamy - powiedział, w myślach dodając: ''-Czas start.'' Skoncentrowana fala dźwięku rozbiła niedopracowaną maszynę. Bariery dźwięku i światła opadły, Toa ruszyli biegiem na przód, co sił w nogach. Twierdza majaczyła na horyzoncie. Zobaczyli kolejne roboty, tym razem w innych kolorach. Kane teleportował się na przód i zdjął je laserowymi pociskami. Z uliczki po lewej wypełzło kilkanaście kolejnych maszyn. Valar skupił się i mocą grawitacji zawalił na nie budynek. Twierdza była coraz bliżej. Suvil uwolnił dźwiękowy podmuch, który odrzucił zbliżające się roboty. ''- Ich siła leży w liczebności'' - zrozumiał. Nagle, usłyszał wizg i jakiś szum. Rozpoznał ten odgłos, już parę razy miał z nim do czynienia. Jednak za każdym razem powodował on ciarki na plecach. - Rahkshi! - ostrzegł towarzyszy. Kane wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Z mgły okrywającej wysepkę Marachela wyleciały trzy metaliczne kształty. Zadział refleks Kane’a i w mgnieniu oka dwa usmażone potwory rozbiły się na ziemi. Trzeci został w nią wprasowany przez Valara. Mgła po chwili całkowicie się rozrzedziła, najwidoczniej za sprawą jakiegoś uprzejmego Rahkshi Kontroli Pogody. Kane całkiem dobrze radził sobie z Rahkshi, Valar mu pomagał. Suvil odwrócił się, gotów stawić czoła ścigającym ich robotom. Zamarł. - Valar - jęknął. Toa Grawitacji odwrócił się i również zaskoczył się. - Skąd one się wzięły? Naprzeciwko nich pędziło co najmniej kilkadziesiąt maszyn, tworząc różnokolorowy potok. Valar machnął jednym ze swoich mieczy i wszystkie roboty wzbiły się w powietrze, znikając za kłębami stalowoszarych chmur. Tak po prostu. Tymczasem, Rahkshi przybywało. Suvil dostrzegł most łączący wysepkę z ich brzegiem. Ruszył tam. - Przebiję się przez most, wy od razu ruszajcie do twierdzy. Kane po prostu zniknął, a Valar podskoczył lekko, po czym niespodziewanie pomknął w kierunku wyspy, zmieniając kierunek swojego przyciągania. Podobną sztuczkę zastosował podczas walki z Suvilem na Stelcie. Toa Dźwięku rozważył, czy po prostu nie przeskoczyć wód jeziora dzięki Calix, gdy zobaczył kłębiące się na moście pomioty Makuty. Ale nie miał pewności czy doskoczy, albo czy Rahkshi nie zdejmą go w czasie lotu. Miał nadzieję, że jego towarzysze sobie poradzą. Usłyszał kilkadziesiąt opadających metalowych pancerzy, a potem serię trzasków towarzyszących rozbijaniu się robotów o grunt. Biegnący Suvil lekko zwolnił, widząc czekające na niego Rahkshi i pojawiających się zakapiorów Skakdi. Ścisnął mocniej rękojeść Pogromcy. ''- Nie mam czasu się bać.''